Soul Creatures
by Kittywizarrr
Summary: When a famous YouTube group called The Creature Hub get sent to the Soul Eater world, they face witches and evil gods called Kishins. But was this whole situation an accident? Full and better summary inside. Your help is needed! ImmortalHD: Help us and you get a free T-shirt signed my me! Maka: Seriously? You act like Black*Star...
1. Needs Help :,(

**A.N.: Hey guys, this is Kittywizarrr and I need your, Yes, your help! I'm trying to write this story called Soul Creatures as you may already know, here's the full summary:**

**Summary: When a famous YouTube group called The Creature Hub are spending what seems to be a normal day together, they suddenly get set to another world, where some people can turn into weapons. As they try to figure out how to go home, they face witches, rivals, and evil gods known as kishin. But is the whole situation just an accident or something more? **

**A.N.: Yeah, I suck at summaries -_-. But I'm learning slowly. Sounds pretty good, right? In case you don't know who are apart of the creatures, they are: Danz Newz (Danz), ImmortalHD (Immortal), Kootra (Koots), Slyfoxhound (Slyfox, Sly), Sp00nerism (Sp00n), SSoHPKC (Seamus), UnberHaxorNova (Nova), and Ze Royal Viking (Ze). Yeah, just in case you didn't know who they are or which characters I will be using. I might use some non-creatures, but these are indeed the characters I'll be using. I will also have the original cast of Soul Eater like Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, etc. Next, because of my weird, creative mind, some of the creatures will be Weapons. Here's a list on who's a weapon and who's a meister.**

**Meisters:**

**Slyfoxhound**

**Danz Newz**

**Kootra**

**SSoHPKC**

**Weapons:**

**ImmortalHD**

**Sp00n**

**UnberHaxorNova**

**Ze Royal Viking**

**A.N.: I'm not sure what the Weapons should be able turn into, so that's your choice! Yes, you can choose what kind of weapon they will be. So that's cool. You can also choose which Weapon goes to which Meister, except Slyfox and Immortal. Their already a good team in real life, so if they get stuck in the Soul Eater world, they would easily match soul wavelengths :)! You can decide the others, though. I think I'll start a poll for who goes with who. Please review if you have any ideas for the characters or just the story itself. I think this story will be base off of your ideals so it'll be great if you guys help me out! Thanks and I'll see Ya'll in my writing.**

**Kittywizarrr OUT! **


	2. Chapter One: A Sound Soul

**A.N.: Hey guys. So far, I've got two suggestions on what I should do and stuff. I decided to post up the first chapter, but the meister and weapon thing is still going on until I get to Chapter 3, which all the weapons and meisters will be explained. But now, I give you the first chapter of Soul Creatures. Though it might not be so good. **

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I knew TheCreatureHub guys, I would be their first female creature! :D Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen...**

Chapter One: A Sound Soul

Soul "Evans" Eater, a white haired boy, took the infected soul, what is known as a Kishin-egg, in his hands. He knew what he had to do with it, but he continued to only stare at it. The Kishin-egg looked diseased and unhealthy. Being colored in red with rocky-like things covered in every corner. But his meister, Maka, starts to get annoyed by his hesitation.

"Come on, Soul. Stop wasting time!" She stated. Soul darted his head towards Maka.

"Sorry," he said and began putting the infected soul between his lips. It acted like jello in his mouth and vaporized once it hit his throat. Soul inhaled some air and made a long sigh. Weapons, like Soul, usually eat Kishin-eggs. It might be a little too graphic for younger viewers, but this is how you become a Death Scythe. Eat 99 Kishin-eggs and one witch's soul.

"Hey, Soul… Is there something wrong?" Maka said, feeling bad for yelling at her partner. Soul stands up on his two feet and was at eye level with his meister.

"I don't know," He answered very unsurely, "Maybe it because when I saw the soul, I was thinking about the Great Kishin, Asura… I mean, we face him not that long ago."

He was right about that. It's been only a week since they defeated the Kishin Asura and they are just recovering. In fact, the Kishin-egg they've just gotten was the first since the big battle.

"Huh, guess that makes sense," Maka murmured. She looked towards the sky and stares at the moon. There was only a quarter of the moon tonight, but it usually is only a quarter of it. It had very light yellowish color with a friendly yet villainous smile. The strange mouth had blood coming out of the side. Rumor says that each stream of blood that comes out of the moon's mouth means a death of a person. So far, the moon only has 5 streams in its mouth. Usually, victims around here are killed by Kishins or a weapon in limbo. Luckily, Maka and Soul are a part of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or better known as DWMA; a school where they train meisters and weapons like them to keep order in the world and protect it from madness.

Maka continue to look at the moon and began a short sigh. But then something flashed past the moon, which wasn't anything she has seen before. It had a bluish white color to it.

"Didn't know there were meteorites falling tonight," Soul said.

Maka shook her head, "That's not a meteorite…"

Soul looked at Maka curiously, but still remanding cool, "So what is it then?" The brunette meister kept silent for a few second, trying to understand what it is herself.

"I can see 8 souls in there," she finally said, "But I can't tell if they're human souls or some more Kishin-eggs; maybe because the blue looking force is shielding it somehow." The blue thing went crashing towards the ground as she says this. Luckily, it didn't make a really huge or destructive explosion.

"Then let's go check it out," Soul smirked. His hand starts to change into an edge of a scythe, "If the souls are Kishins, then we will be up to 51 souls." Then a quick flash of light appeared and Soul becomes engulfed by a demon scythe. He spins towards Maka as he grabs on to the handle.

"We can't be certain they'll be Kishins," explained Maka, "But I agree that we should go to the scene and hope for the best."

Maka had a tight grip on her weapon and ran towards to the source of the strange object, which landed in the middle of Death City.

**A.N.: Yeah, sry that it's so short. I don't usually like to do that kind of stuff. But I wanted to a least give a bite size chapter for this story for now. In the future, I'll a least try to make it longer! But I still hope you guys are alright with this. For now, I'll see Ya'll in my writing.**

**Kittywizarrr OUT! **


	3. Chapter Two: Dwells Within a Sound Mind

**A.N.: Hey guys, this is Kittywizarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrr! And I'm back with another chapter! YAY! Also, here another thing you can help out with. Should I have Steven and Kevin from Minecraft Daily in this story. Since I think the whole TFU thing is so hilarious, I wanted to have these people in the story, too. They won't, however, be in the first chapters of this story. How will I place them in? We just have to find out when we get to the chapter! X3 I hope you guys like that idea and support it! :D Plus, it there can be a lot of TFU references! No need to choose what Weapon they will be if you want them, I've got that covered already! :3**

**Also, should Crona be a girl or boy cauz Crona's unknown gender seems to be a thing.**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TheCreatureHub, they would know and fall in love with soul eater! Unless they already know the show (which is unlikely) XD**

**Chapter Two: Dwells Within a Sound Mind**

_"Ugh… my head…"_

_"Where the hell are we?"_

_"Aleks… Aleks! Are you alright?!"_

_"Yeah, I'm ok, Sly."_

_"Ok, if nobody tells me where the f*ck we are, I'm going to…"_

_"Shut up, Nova! Your yelling is hurting my head…"_

_"Ze, I think you should sit down for a while. Take a breather."_

_"K."_

_"Ok, everybody calm down. Let's just make sure everyone's here, alright. Let's see, I'm here of course. Ze's right over there so that makes 2… Um… Nova, Aleks, Sly… That's 5. Seamus, are you here?"_

_"Yep,"_

_"Good, that makes 6. Sp00n is right over there… which means 7… Wait, where's Kootra?"_

Kootra's (also known as Jordan) eyes fluttered opened. Everything was blurry, but he remembered some familiar objects.

A fountain with flowing water, bricked buildings from left to right, and his friend, Dan, standing right in front of him and yelling his name.

"Kootra, you ok?" Dan said repeatedly.

"I-I think so…" Jordan drowsily answered, having a bit of trouble trying to get up. Fortunately, Dan was able to help him get on his two feet. "Where the brown are we?" Jordan asked, now able to see clearly.

"Same question that I've been asking," Nova started, "Without any f*cking answer!"

"Just shut the f*ck up, Nova," yelled Ze, who was holding his head with his hands. Nova swung his head angrily at Ze.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he sarcastically said, "I didn't know your headache was more important than being thrown into his big ass f*cking city!"

"Seriously, James, stop complaining," said Sly, stating Nova's real name, "At least we're all here… This is everyone, right, Dan?"

Dan nodded, "I think so… It was only the 8 of us at the Creature House if I remember correctly. The last thing I remember was the power shutting off and then we ended up here."

"Then how the hell did we get here?" asked Aleks, who was sitting on the ground cross-legged.

Everyone stood silently for a while, thinking the same question. Then Sp00n, who was standing on the edge of the fountain, spoke out.

"I think it went something like this," he began, "So we were all in one huge bed, snuggling with each other, when the lights went off. Then, we were attacked by radioactive bears with machineguns. Luckily, we had better weapons and killed them all. But when we went outside to celebrate our awesomeness, a UFO filled with alien space giraffes appeared and abducted us; who probed Sly because of that butt of his, brought us here, and tried to blow us up. Though, we're so awesome that we were able to survive during the process. And that's what happened." He ended that last sentence with a brave yet very odd pose.

Each of The Creatures sort of made a face after Sp00n was done with his quick story.

"Come on, Sp00n," Sly told him, "This is serious and it's not really the time to joke now!"

"I wasn't joke, I was 100% honest with you guys," Sp00n protested, "Besides, Sly, you don't want to admit the fact that you were probed by space giraffes."

"That's enough," Seamus said with confidence, crossing his arms, "All we need to know is that we're not at home and we're somewhere else. So let's just find out where the hell we are and solve this problem, ok?"

"Seamus is right, everyone," Kootra agreed, "If we're stuck in this place, we should at least remain calm. Otherwise, everything will turn chaotic if we freak out."

With that, everyone felt a little less stressed. But they were still concerned just to be safe.

"By the way, Koots, your hat is on the ground," Seamus pointed out.

Kootra looked to where he was laying and saw a red cap patiently sitting on the ground. "Oh, would you look at that," he said as he picked up the hat and placed it on his head.

Everyone in the group, besides him, had something unique about them. Dan with his long, Batman-like cape, Nova with his Cookie Monster hat and his blue sweater, Ze with his royal Viking helmet, Sly with his orange, fox jacket, Aleks in his black sweater with a picture of a Nob on it (**A.N.: And don't you think about that joke in Sanity Not Included! XD**), Seamus being basically the only blond in the group, and Sp00n being Sp00n.

Suddenly, once Nova looked up in the sky, he began shivering slightly.

"Um, Nova, what's wrong?" Aleks asked.

"It's… It's the moon!" Nova screamed.

"So what?" asked Seamus, "It's just something that comes out every night, how does that make you scream?"

Nova gave Seamus a look, "Well, if you guys would actually look at the god damn moon, you'll understand!"

Everyone looked at the moon to see what Nova was complaining about, and understood why it was so scary.

The moon was a quarter filled tonight, but that was the only normal part about it. The strange part was that it actually had a face and a very psycho looking one, too! It seemed to be laughing with the flow of blood dripping out of its mouth. Everyone was silent except Nova, with his whimpers, and Aleks, who yelled out, "Damn, Dude!"

"OH GOD!" Nova yelled, "Now that sh*t's just too much!"

"Again, can you be quiet!" complained Ze, "I still have a headache!"

"Why the hell does your head still hurt?!" Nova responded, "How about you take some aspirin, you dumbass!"

Once Nova and Ze's fight broke out, everyone else joined in; except Kootra, Seamus, and Dan, of course. Basically, they were complaining about what other strange things are in this world, or if they would ever get out of this place. Sp00n, on the other hand, was talking about space giraffes.

"People, calm down," Dan said calmly. No one heard him, though. "I said calm down." Dan repeated.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Kootra yelled, hoping that the others heard him.

"You shut up…" said an unknown voice.

Kootra then felt someone jabbing their hand in his back. He suddenly felt a huge shock of pain, like nothing he had felt before, and rolled like a bowling ball, with his friends as the pins. Enraged, Kootra got up awkwardly and swore under his breathe.

"Stupid jerk!" he yelled with fire in his stomach. Kootra regretted saying that once he actually saw this "stupid jerk".

He was a young boy, no older than 13 it seemed. His hair was spiky with a nice light blue color, along with a pair of green eyes. Though he looked young, he wore black and silver clothing; a bit like a ninja. The boy started to laugh obnoxiously.

"Ha ha, that'll teach you not to mess with a big star like me! YAHOO!" the boy laughed.

The Creatures remained huddled in a group, not saying a word. Eventually, Sly decided to stand up.

"Um… Hey, kid." He began, "My name's Eddie, or you can me Sly or Slyfoxhound or… Sorry, I have a lot of names. What's yours?"

"Wait, wait, wait… What did you say?" the boy asked.

"Um… What your name?" Sly repeated.

"No, before that,"

"I have lots of names?"

"No, the first thing you said."

"Hey, kid."

The boy held up his hand and pointed his index finger at Sly, "Yeah, that…" he went a little closer to the fox hooded man, "How could you call me a kid?! The kids I know are a bunch of crybabies! They can never be like me!"

"Oh, uh, because I didn't know your name," Sly answered.

The boy was even more shocked and angrier than before, "WHAT?! YOU NEVER HEARD OF ME?! I'M THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! I'M THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE GREAT KISHIN, AURSA, DOWN TO SIZE! I'M THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK*STAR!" So-called Black*Star does a brave yet odd pose.

"Well, it looks like you have a new friend," Ze whispered to Sp00n, "But he's too loud."

Black*Star laughed again, "And that knock out will teach you not to mess with Black*Star!"

"Wait, I… We never messed with you before," said Sly, "In fact this is the first time we've met you."

"Please," Black*Star said cockily, "Falling from the sky in a blue force thingy usually gets people's attention. What people should be paying attention to is me! So I'm giving you two choices. 1: You can walk away and forget this all happened or 2: …" Black*Star cracked his fits before he finished, "You can end up like your friend with the hat. So far, your chances aren't so good."

Before Sly could come up with a response, Aleks steps up in order to help his friend. "Ok, I think that's enough, kid," Aleks said, moderately pushing Sly out of the way slightly, "It's a bit late and your mom might get worried. So I suggest you go home, stay in school, don't do drugs…"

"Shut up, jackass," Black*Star stated angrily.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, watch your language, Papi!" Sly told Black*Star, which got him even more pissed off.

Black*Star smirked, "I think I've got you figured out, now. You, both of you guys are the worst of your little group. In fact, you two must be their leaders." Sly and Aleks were shocked at what they were hearing, especially Sly since he started this conversation. Black*Star continued, "You're making me look small so you two would look greater in comparison... WELL I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THAT!"

Black*Star backed up and started charging towards Sly and Aleks, "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH A STAR LIKE ME!"

Once he reached the two friends, he brought his fist back and was about to use his powers on Sly like he did with Kootra.

But before he could hit Sly, Aleks stepped in to take the blow. Though, he wasn't thrown back from the attack like Kootra. Instead, he stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle.

This was because Black*Star's attack was deflected by a rounded, diamond colored spike that came out of Aleks's arm.

**A.N.: Hold on! A diamond colored, rounded spike on Aleks's arm? What else is rounded and is diamond colored that Sly uses all the time for Chickens/Ducks? XD If you guess Shovel, you're correct! Yep, I listened to your comments and this was the most asked weapon! One thing I hope I did right was the characters. I tried my best to make the characters just like the characters. Sp00n is a bit random, right?**

**Fun fact, while I was writing the part when Black*Star appears, I was watching my first ever episode of Big Brother. Actually, that's not a fun fact cauz the show is terrible! :/ Like, is it a reality show or a talk show?! Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again... Steven and Kevin from Minecraft Daily! For now, I'll see Ya'll in my writing. **

**Kittywizarrr OUT! **


	4. Chapter Three: And a Sound Body

**A.N.: Helllllllllooo guys, this is Kittywizarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, who is apologizing for her lateness. :( Before I begin, I have a few things to say.**

**First, I've just started my first days as a Freshmen and now attend High School! :D Though, I had better days, but oh well. Because of this, I can't update sooner because of my school work. So I wish u guys to be patient and I promise it's worth the wait! **

**Second, I've been getting a couple complaints for me saying Kishin-eggs instead of Kishin Souls. -_- Their right, unfortunately. So, since I still believe it can also be called Kishin-eggs, I've decided to call them both eggs and/or souls. I nice win-win, right? Maybe.**

**Finally, I've posted up my first poll to see if u guys would like to see TFU in the story. I've asked bout this last chapter and so far I got one yes and zero nos. If u guys like to vote, go ahead,** **be my guest.**

**Steven: VOTE FOR TFU! AND STEVEN!**

**A.N.: Go away, Steven! You damn troll. Also, ep. 300 of Minecraft Daily was AMAZING! :D**

**Anyways, Hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters. I'm nothing special. :P **

**Chapter Three: And a Sound Body **

None of the creatures were really sure on how to react. A couple of them looked very confused while the others, such as Sly, were shocked. However, Ze was just staring at the ground with his head still in pain. You can tell that by the way he held his head in his hands.

Aleks was the most surprised out of everyone else. He had no idea what or where the spike thing came from. Nor did he know that he was able to use it. It wasn't really a struggle on getting out of Black*Star's grip, so Aleks just slipped out.

Then suddenly, without him meaning to, Aleks began glowing with a blinding light. Though it was bright, Sly could tell that his friend began to shape into something else.

_Oh sh*t, _thought Sly, _Is he… evolving? _He knew that it was a stupid thing to think, but how was he supposed to know what the hell was happening.

Finally, the light began to fade, revealing that what Aleks turned into was…

"A SHOVEL?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"What the hell?!" Aleks yelled, "Why the f*ck am I a shovel?!"

Even though this situation was supposed to be serious, Sly couldn't help but laugh.

"OH MY GOD!" Sly giggled, not able to stop for a breather, "I can't believe you actually turned into a shovel."

Sly picked up his friend and continued to laugh at his misfortune. Aleks' shovel blade had a thick coded diamond color to it, which shined from the street lamp. The handle had a dull dark-brownish color to it. Despite this, however, the whole shovel seemed to glow entrancingly. Though, this doesn't end Sly's contagious laugher.

"Hey Aleks, this is actually a good thing. Now, you can _shovel _a lot more sh*t about people!" Sly joked, now choking on every giggle he made.

"F*ck you!" Aleks yelled angrily, "Now how the hell do I turn back?"

"Ha, I knew it!" Black*Star remarked, "You are a Meister and Weapon!"

Sly raised an eyebrow, "Meister and Weapon? What do you mean by that?"

The blue haired show-off didn't answer his question. "Well, now I know who you truly are…" He paused so he could crack his fist, "I can easily destroy…"

"That's enough, Black*Star," a voice interrupted. The Creatures turned around to see that it was a young girl with tannish, pig tailed hair. Her eyes were light green and she wore black and red clothing. She held on to a huge and clunky-looking scythe that was the same color as her clothes.

She seemed to be very strict from her facial expression.

"Why the hell are you here, Maka?" Black*Star asked angrily, "This is my scene, not yours. How 'bout you go read a book or some crap like that."

"Stop complaining," spoken another voice. This time it was a male. The scythe held by the one known as Maka suddenly becomes a young man with white spiky hair and red eyes. He continued speaking, revealing his white, pointy teeth as he spoke, "These people aren't Kishin so you shouldn't just attack them… Am I right about that, Maka?"

Maka nodded, "Even though their souls are a bit different from others," she claimed, "Their still not Kishin."

"Wait, you're saying that you can see our souls?" Kootra questioned, "How?"

"Because I'm a Meister," Maka simply replied, "It's one of my techniques. By the way, this is my Weapon/partner, Soul." She gestured to the boy standing beside her.

Dan waved to Soul, "Um, hello."

"Sup," he responded.

Nova stepped in, "Well, this has been a nice (and disappointed) chat. But think we need to get going. C'mon, everyone."

"What the hell are doing, James?" whispered Kootra.

"Saving our asses from these crazy kids, Hoardan," Nova whispered back, pronouncing Kootra's name differently as usual, "You can thank me later."

"But what if these kids can help us? Hopefully, they know where we're at."

"Seriously guys! Can somebody PLEASE explain to me why I'm a shovel?!" Aleks yelled in the background, with Sly still holding on to him.

Before both Kootra and Aleks get a response, another person yet again appears. It was a young lady. Though, unlike the other three, she looked around her 20s and had a median sized bust. Her silky black hair went down as a pony tail and had two, calming blue eyes.

"There you are, Black*Star," the woman spoke out tiredly, but her voice was very smooth and calm. Ze could comment about how smooth it was if he didn't have a massive headache.

She then took her attention to the Creatures and walked up to them. "Hello there, my name is Tsubaki," she introduced herself, "What's yours?" she directed that question to Nova.

Even though he was a hot headed guy, he thought that Tsubaki was very relaxing. "Oh, it's James," he responded, "But you can call me Nova if you like. And these are my friends Dan, Hoardan, Ze, Sly, Aleks, and Sp00n." Nova pointed at each person as he said their names.

Tsubaki smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet, Nova and your friends." This made Nova grin, too.

"Yeah, isn't that a girl's name?" Black*Star asked in a sassy tone. Nova furiously swag his head to see the blue haired kid.

"Don't make me come over there to whoop that ass of yours!" he screamed.

"Oh, Black*Star," Tsubaki groaned sadly, "We're you bothering these poor people?"

"Yes, he was!" shouted Sly, "First of all, he attacked Kootra with no good reason! Secondly, he attacked me as I was trying to tell him that we were friendly! But he didn't even listen!"

"So, can we all agree that the verdict is guilty?" Sp00n queried, now in a Judge's uniform and held a gavel.

Aleks popped his head out of the blade of the shovel, "Sp00n, where the hell did you get that outfit?!"

"What the f*ck, how are you able to do that, Aleks?!" questioned Sly.

"I asked first!" Sp00n specified, pointing his gavel at the two best friends.

Tsubaki leaned down and made a sort of bow, "I'm very sorry for this happening," she apologized, "You see, Black*Star can be a bit… Misunderstanding sometimes."

"Oh please!" Black*Star said bravely and cockily, "They started it, first."

"You know, I think I had enough of your sh*t!" yelled Nova once again, charging at Black*Star.

But as he charged, his right arm unexpectedly became a katana's razorblade. This left everyone (mainly the Creatures) very surprised. However, Nova didn't notice because he was focused on trying to kill Black*Star.

It also left the group on a rampage attempting to calm down Nova, which wasn't easy to manage because of his hot headedness. Leaving Maka and Soul (and Ze) standing in the dust.

)( )( )(

"This is so uncool," Soul admitted.

Maka sighed and agreed, "Same here." She then took another look at the men's soul. Each one was different. For example, one was hyper and energetic and another seemed to have raging issues (**A.N.: Hopefully, you know who I'm talking bout. XD)**. But there was one soul Maka had trouble reading, which belonged to the one known as Sp00n.

_I wonder how they all got here? _Maka pondered.

"Hey, where the hell is Kidd at? Shouldn't he be here?" asked Soul.

**Kootra: Meanwhile! Cats Meow!**

"C'mon, Kidd," Liz impatiently groaned, "We need to see where that weird meteor landed."

Her little sister, Patty, jumped up and down like a child. "Yeah, Kidd, let's go, let's go, let's GO! Please!" she then released her blue puppy eyes, showing how much she wants to go.

Unfortunately, Death the kid shook his head. "We can't," he said, "Not until everything is perfectly symmetrical."

After the blue meteorite thing fell, it made all of Kidd's furniture, especially the paintings, go slightly asymmetrical. Because of his OCD, this is something that bothers Kidd the most.

"You jerk!" Patty cried, "You're no fun!"

Liz sighed, "Good job, Kidd. Now you made Patty cry. You know, why are you so in to symmetry so much if your hair isn't symmetrical at… Oops."

Kidd suddenly goes into a meltdown.

"You're right!" he cried like a baby, slamming his fist on the ground, "I'm complete garbage! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I should just die! I failed at everything! How can I be a Grim Reaper if I get defeated by my own looks?!" he continued to put himself down because of the three, uneven lines in his hair.

"And here we go again…" Liz sighed, which was interrupted by Patty's endless snickers.

**Kootra: Back to our Heroes! Cats Meow! Meow meow meow meow meow! **

"James, stop it!" Kootra commanded, holding back his friend from trying to kill Black*Star.

Novas, exhausted from his wasted energy, stopped struggling to rest and finally notice his arm. "What the f*ck?! Why is this… What the hell?!" he stumbled on his words. Like Aleks, he accidently turns into a katana, handles and all. Luckily, Kootra was able to chase before he hit the ground.

"Serious guys, knock it off!" Kootra yelled aggressively, getting everyone's attention, "Why is everyone fighting each other so much? Can't we all just get along and…" He was interrupted by a strange feeling in his gut.

It felt like his stomach just exploded. Kootra swigged his head to see the fountain… And that's where he saw it.

A purple orb seemed to float in the middle of the fountain. It's background was completely black, or so it seemed to Koots, and it was getting brighter every second.

Sly tilted his head, "What's wrong, Kootra?"

"Was there something we missed?" asked Seamus.

"He can see it to…" Maka said wisely.

But before the Creatures could ask what she met, the fountain began to burst open! Though most of the people were blinded by the amount of water in their faces, Kootra still saw the orb rising up from the earth.

"It's a witch…" finished Maka.

**A.N.: I apologize in my behave if this story wasn't really good... Yeah. Again, plz go check out the poll. It shall be their until the next chapter or two. The next scene where they FINALLY going to battle. Good god, I dragged it out for too long... -_- Mur. Well, I hope this chapter was ok. For now, I'll see Ya'll in my writing!**

**Kittywizarrr OUT! **


End file.
